


down by the bay

by orphan_account



Series: the life and times of fjord samuel morgan [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Caleb Learns A Secret But Is Too Coward To Confess His Feelings, Gay Caleb Brewster, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Transphobia, Trans Male Character, Trans Outing, Transphobia But Not From Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb finds himself at a body of water. Planning to fish in secret, he instead discovers another secret.
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Original Male Character(s)
Series: the life and times of fjord samuel morgan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584889
Kudos: 3





	down by the bay

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story features a trans person being outed (to one person) and brief misgendering!

Benjamin had told him about the existence of a small lake near the camp. It was a good distance away, far enough that, hopefully, he would be alone. 

Caleb hauled his fishing equipment behind him, whistling a short tune to himself as he walked towards the lake. The sun had just set, so darkness would keep him undercover. He'd catch a fish for himself, go cook it in secret and have himself a small feast. A selfish action, maybe, but it wasn't like he was able to catch enough fish for the entire army. Nobody would know.

At least, he didn't think anyone would know.

He finally approached the lake, about to push aside some branches to head over to the shore, when he spotted some fabric laying on the ground. Frowning, he peeked through the branches to see it was a rebel uniform and let out a quiet sigh of relief. He kept his eyes on the clothes, looking around to see if anyone else was there. And as sure as the sun, there was someone there.

It took him a moment to figure out who was the figure getting dressed, but Caleb eventually figured out it was Morgan. He was about to call out to the man when he finally saw what Morgan was occupied with - wrapping bandages around his chest. Gears turned in his head as he finally figured out what was happening.

"Morgan!" Caleb called out, and Morgan jumped, dropping the roll of bandages. His face paled as if he'd seen a ghost, and he scrambled to grab the bandages. Caleb paused his eyes flickering to the loose bandages around the man's chest and it all clicked.

"I - you - you're a _woman_ , Morgan?" Caleb nearly exclaimed. Fjord flinched, shaking his head aggressively.

"No, I'm - I'm not a woman. Look - shut up - " Fjord grabbed his shirt and pulled it in front of his body.

"Turn around and act like you didn't see anything," he hissed, breathing heavily. It was clear he was more than a little panicked.

"But you've got - uh," Caleb sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Let me get dressed and I'll give you a god damn explanation, Brewster."

After a few moments, Caleb turned around, still in a little bit of shock. There was the soft rustle of cloth as Fjord quickly finished wrapping his chest, and got his clothes on.

"...okay. Turn around."

Caleb turned back, sucking in a breath. Fjord's face was bright red. The man in front of him shifted, and Caleb was able to see the glint of moonlight on his hair - his wet hair, to be exact.

"I... where do I even begin? Well, for starters, I am not a woman, Brewster, I am a man. Simply put, I have the heart, mind, and soul of a man. But my body is that of a woman's."

Fjord could see the gears turning in Caleb's brain.

"So... uh, okay. Wow, sorry, this is a li'l hard to process," Caleb replied after a few moments.

Fjord finished buttoning up his vest.

"Just... just don't tell anyone, okay? I'm a man and being referred to as a woman makes me... well, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Caleb pondered this for a moment. He wasn't exactly one to judge, but still...

"Anyway, since you now know my secret, it's time for me to learn about one of yours." Fjord plopped down on the ground, sitting on his jacket. Caleb blinked, surprised by this discovery.

"Wh-what? Ya wanna know - one of my secrets - ?"

Well, it's not like he had too many. The Culper Spy Ring, his stash of brandy, that time he spooked Benjamin's horse out from under him and he went tumbling to the ground, and Bradford laughed at the both of them and Caleb barely held himself back from -

"I fancy men."

Fjord didn't seem too caught off guard by this. He just shrugged a bit, before drawing a circle in the dirt in front of him. Caleb blinked.

"You aren't surprised," Caleb said with a small chuckle, before sitting down across from the soldier.

"I also fancy men. As well as women."

It wasn't like Caleb couldn't sense the discomfort radiating from the man in front of him. He was sure Fjord could feel his anxiety levels rising as well.

"We'll keep this between us. Alright?" Caleb said after a few moments, which was met with a small nod from Fjord.

"I wouldn't dream of letting anyone."

"Neither would I."

Fjord got up, pulled on his jacket, and marched away from the lake, leaving Caleb with his fishing equipment and his heart pounding in his chest.


End file.
